


Haikyuu!! His Tower

by Yaoiwriteronly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confused Hinata Shouyou, Dorks in Love, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiwriteronly/pseuds/Yaoiwriteronly
Summary: Hinata knows he loves Kageyama, but he can't figure out WHY he loves him. In which Hinata questions his sanity and Kageyama just wants to play Volleyball. Co-staring the Saltishima Rex and Sugamama.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Haikyuu!! His Tower

Hinata Shouyo knew better then anyone that volleyball isn't meant to be played by someone as short as him. He knew it the moment he stepped on the court and all the other athletes towered over him. Luckily, he had his own tower to lean on. Since their match against Oikawa, Hinata has found himself falling head over heels in love with Karasuno's setter, Kageyama Tobio. 

Sure, his love choice wasn't the best, with his foul language, sharp tongue, and weird obsession with milk. And sure, Kageyama has a crappy smile, scary personality, and sour mood swings, but...but...why does he love that idiot again?

"Oi, Shrimp! Move out of the way, you're blocking the door," Kageyama's voice came from behind him.

Hinata snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that he was standing in front of the club entrance.

"Shut up Crappyama! I was about to move!" Hinata defended himself while he turned around to face the intruder.

"I bet the idiot was going to stand there all day if someone didn't knock him out of it," Tsukishima chuckled as he came out of the room with Yamaguchi at his side.

"Hey!" Hinata yelled offensively.

"Whatever, just get out of my way," Kageyama grouched as he walked in.

Yes, why did Hinata love that grouchy idiot? Always calling him Shrimp, and riling him up.

Hinata thought hard as he changed into his gym clothes and walked with Kageyama to practice. And he didn't even want to know how Kageyama got that milk carton, he learned long ago never to ask. As they walked, Hinata studied his features.

Kageyama was clearly handsome, he was really popular with girls. He had such beautiful blue eyes, and shiney black hair. And, unfortunately, he was incredibly tall. But, Hinata wasn't that dull to fall in love with somebody's looks. He was constantly surrounded by good looking men, like his team, and he has never felt anything like this for them. 

With Kageyama, it was different. But, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what he loved about the taller man. When he thought about it all he could come up with was that it was Kageyama. Terrible personality, creepy smile, it all led to who he was.

"Get ready to hit every one of my set's, I won't be going easy on you today," Kageyama ordered when they entered the gym.

"You better believe it!" Hinata cheered before the rest of the sentence caught up to him, but when he turned around to confront him, Kageyama already walked away and was warming up.

Like there was a single day that he and Kageyama went easy. They give it 100% even at practice. Maybe that was why he loved him so much. No, it couldn't be, the rest of the team try their best everyday too.

So why did he love that man so much?

As Hinata pondered, he sat down and slipped on his gym shoes.

"What a rare sight, what's got you thinking so hard? It's not like you," Tanaka asked while he drunk some water.

"I know right!? All this thinking is making my brain hurt!" Hinata whined in agreement.

"You need a brain first though," Tsukishima snided as he strolled up.

Yamaguchi chuckled and shook his head.

"Rude! But really, I need help! You and Yamaguchi are dating, right Tsukishima? Please give me some advice!" Hinata pleaded.

Tanaka choked on the water he was drinking while the two other boys sputtered.

"You need love advice? I know just the man! Noya, get over here!" Tanaka yelled over to the team's Libro.

"What's up? I was practicing my Rolling Thunder!" Noya said when he walked up.

"Hinata needs advice from the love master!" Tanaka explained.

Noya cupped his hands together, "I'm listening."

Once again, all the eyes were on him.

"Well, ah, I have been thinking about this person lately that I really love, but I can't think of a single thing I love about him," Hinata sighed miserably.

"It's Kageyama isn't it?" Tanaka guessed.

"Oh, definitely," Noya answered.

"Yup." Tsukishima agreed.

"It couldn't be anyone else," Yamaguchi stated.

"That's not the point! How can I love someone and not think of a single reason why!?" Hinata asked in frustration.

Noya tapped his chin in thought.

"Why do you need a reason 'why'?" The most unexpected voice asked.

All their eyes turned to Suga as he walked up.

"Sorry for intruding, I just noticed half of our team slacking off and came to see why. Now that I'm here, I can tell that it's important," Suga explained.

"What did you mean by that? You need a reason to like somebody right?" Hinata asked.

"Well sometimes you don't need a why, but a how. How exactly did you fall in love with Kageyama, Hinata?" Suga asked.

The question brought upon a memory from the first team they faced at nationals. 

Hinata was failing at hitting Kageyama's tosses and was quickly looking confidence in himself.

Kageyama was starting to toss more and more to Tanaka which hurt him more then it should.

Kageyama has already told him that he would only toss to those he thought would get a point, but the problem was that there was no points getting scored.

Their opponents had Tanaka tagged and were making it top priority to make Kageyama set to him. Which means they were completely focused on taking Hinata and Asahi down. He could hear the normally calm man hiss in anger as yet another hit was blocked.

Just when Hinata thought he hit rock bottom, a player leaned against the net and started talking to him.

"Why did a shorty like you even began playing volleyball? Can't you tell that you're at a disadvantage?" He asked.

Hinata noticed immediately how much taller everyone was on the court. The man standing before him was easily 3 inches taller then him.

Just when he was about to say something, Kageyama came to his side.

"The fact that he is short is his most surprising strength, so don't talk down on him like you've already won! Hinata, I know its scary, but your biggest fear is your secret weapon. Don't run from it, overcome it!" He encouraged as he set the ball high in the air.

Feeling courage seep back into his bones, Hinata rushed forward and jumped higher then he has ever before, and finally, he could see the other side of the court.

"Volleyball is the one sport that requires everything that I lack. Tall people who hover over me, blocking me from my goals frightens me. It's time they share my dread when I jump far above them!" Hinata explained as he finished tying his shoes and walked off to began warm-ups.

"God, it scares me when his eyes get all intense like that," Tanaka shivered.

"I think the scariest part is that he doesn't even realize that he's doing it," Suga agreed.

"Whatever," Tsukishima huffed.

"Tsuki, you have goosebumps," Yamaguchi pointed out.

"Shut up Yamaguchi."

"Sorry Tsuki."

"So, did that explain how he fell in love with Kageyama?" Noya asked in confusion.

"Oh yes, Hinata loves Kageyama because Kageyama encouraged and believed in him before anyone else did, even himself. Maybe the reason why he can't figure out why he loves him is because he loves absolutely everything about him. He just can't pick one reason," Suga explained.

"Bro, I think you should pass your title to Suga," Tanaka said to Noya in astonishment.

"Right, Suga I pass on to you the self-proclaimed title of Love master, my imaginary crown and throne, and half of my peanut butter sandwich I had in my bag since yesterday...or was it last week? I can't remember if i put anything green on it or if that's just mold," Noya scratched his head.

Suga shuddered, "thank you...buy I believe you should keep your title...and get a new bag," he advised.

"Everyone else knows that Kageyama totally has it bad for Hinata too, right?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Everyone except Hinata. That idiot was glaring holes into my back for even talking to the shrimp," Tsukishima sighed.

"You lot! Get back to practice!" Daichi hollered.

"Yes captain!" They shouted before scattering.

"Oi, Hinata! You ready to start!?" Kageyama yelled impatiently.

Hinata ended his warm-up and jogged up to the setter.

"Lets go!" Hinata beamed with anticipation.

"Stupid shrimp," Kageyama sighed before setting the ball high above the court.

As the sound of volleyballs slapping the ground filled the gym, a growing love unlike anyone has ever seen before was about to unfold. And Hinata was ready to jump past any obstacles to make it happen because he had his own tower to lean on. Even if it was a scary, milk drinking dork.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @IsHaikyuu 
> 
> Let's be friends on Discord! I'm Dadchi #2660


End file.
